Two Steps Back
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: Since the end of the Equalist War, Asami has been a little worse for wear. With Mako and Korra, her father, and Sato industries, she needs a vacation. Luckily, our friendly general is ready to lend a hand. **Irosami! Read and Review**


**Author's Note: **Since Iroh made his apperance in LoK, I have shipped Irosami so hard it's not even funny. I love these two and feel they deserve a little more love. Plus, I didn't like how Asami was treated near the end (just being forgotten like that, ouch!), so I feel like I should try to fix it. Anyway, enjoy! I do not own "Legend of Korra" or the characters.

* * *

It would be a lie for Asami Sato to claim she was unaffected by the ending of her relationship with Mako. Although she expected, no, hoped for an ending to their not-so-sweet romance, it still cut her deeply to find Korra in the arms of Mako so soon after they were through. She kept a stiff upper lip though, as she had been taught from a young ago. Big girls, while they did cry, they were also composed creatures. Tantrums were not proper, especially for someone who was now in charge of Future Industries. At least, she was in theory. Kinks were still being worked out. With her father on trial for treason, the company's future hung in the balance, as did Asami's.

At first she was offered a place on Air Temple Island. While it was a kind gesture, she wasn't sure she was ready to be suffocated by Korra and Mako just yet. Until she found a better spot though, that was her base. Her home was not an option though, since Republic City had closed it down for investigation. She had no living relatives or close friends she could think of to ask to stay with, so needless to say Asami was a bit distressed. That was how General Iroh found her at least. After a hot breakfast on the island, the lady dressed in her riding gear and took a ferry to Republic City where she drove around in her Sato mobile for what felt like decades. Driving always calmed her soul, cleared her head, and that was exactly what she needed.

By the time she arrived back on the island, Mako and Korra were just leaving for an evening out. Her once-love gave a nod in her direction, but Asami ignored it. Sometimes it was just easier to pretend he didn't exist then face the fact that he had already moved on.

"Enjoy the drive?"

Iroh's voice startled her. It did not contrast his manly physique, not that she had been staring a handful of times, and it often caught her off guard. Asami turned to find the general of the united forces standing just a few steps away. He too was staying on the island, mainly because he could work closer with Tenzin on how to rebuild Republic City.

From what she had observed of the straight laced general, he was a good man, thoughtful too, especially like his grandfather, from what Asami had heard about him. While she often saw him in uniform (a habit it seemed), that night he was more casual. A clean pressed red tunic and black trousers donned his tall frame. His dark hair was slicked back and his copper eyes brightened in the evening sunlight. Asami felt herself begin to blush. It was no secret he was handsome, but how did he become even more attractive in setting sunlight?

She hated herself for feeling this attraction, especially considering how wounded her heart still was, but it was hard to fight the urge to be close to him. Whether it was because of his fire bending or something else entirely, he was a naturally warm creature and whenever she was close to him, his heat wafted around her, cocooning her in an invisible embrace.

Asami's blush grew when she realized she hadn't answered him yet. She nodded as she took off her driving goggles and attempted to fix her wind-tussled hair. Why did he have to catch her after a drive? She mentally cursed as he stepped closer and flicked aside one of her curls that hovered in front of her eyes. The Sato heir was sure her whole body was a red coal by now. Iroh didn't seem to notice, that or he didn't care. He even smiled at her before dropping his hand to the side.

"Those vehicles are quite impressive. I haven't seen one like it back home." She realized he was trying to start a conversation, something he hadn't done often since coming to Air Temple Island, and she wondered what his angle was. Then again, Iroh was a straightforward man. She didn't think he was the type to use trickery to get what he wanted. She admired that in him quite a lot.

Asami smiled and leaned against the hood of her baby. "They're new. Dad was going to start shipments to places outside Republic City, but he had other plans I suppose." She inwardly winced at the memories that bombarded her. How could she have been tricked so easily by her own father? How had she not seen his need for revenge? He nearly killed her because of it!

The Fire Lord's grandson seemed to know something was bothering her, yet he didn't say a word. If he had been Mako, she would have been bombarded by questions and comforting words. She didn't need those though. She knew what her father was, what he had done, and he deserved to be punished. Asami just wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now.

"It's strange; I know I'm supposed to be angry and hurt, but I'm not. I'm just . . . sad. Sad and tired," she started, biting the inside of her cheek subconsciously. Iroh nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Why did everything have to change?" Her voice cracked awkwardly, but she didn't notice. "Why did he—why did they all have to leave? Why am I the only one left to pick up the pieces?" She stared at Iroh with watery eyes, wondering if he held the answers she had been seeking for nearly a month now.

At first he said nothing, as if he was actually thinking about what she asked him. Then, he took her hands in his and held them up so she could see them.

"You're left because, despite what others may think, you are the strongest person in your little group. It's your faith that things will get better that keeps you standing tall. These hands, while they don't bend, can rebuild. That's something no other bender can do."

His words shook something in Asami, something her mother said when she was still alive. Asami didn't remember it all, but her mama told her how important she was and how she was going to do great things when she was older. Tears spilled from the Sato girl's eyes and she thought she would collapse. Yet Iroh held tight to her hands and kept her upright. She felt his heat and realized he was holding her.

It was while she was in his embrace that she realized this was the first time she was truly grieving for the loss of her father and Mako. Sure, she had screamed, cried, and raged for a good day or two, but she hadn't simple let go and cried out of sadness. Iroh didn't seem to mind being the witness to her breakdown though. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if he had hoped for it. Something told Asami that Iroh was trickier than she gave him credit for.

After a few good minutes, the tears ceased and Asami felt so much lighter than before. She hadn't realized the weight she had been carrying till then. She shyly looked up at her friend and was glad to see a smile on his face. He looked less intimidating with a grin. His arms were still around her, but the grip was less tight, giving them room to breathe.

"Miss Sato, if I'm not being too bold, I would like to extend an invitation to the Fire Nation Palace. I would be honoured if you would be my guest for the rest of the season, or however long you would like. I believe you are in need of a vacation."

The young lady was startled by the offer. She hadn't even considered asking Iroh, but then, why hadn't she? They got along quite well, splendidly actually, and she did indeed need a vacation. Yet there was one matter he seemed to have forgotten.

"But what about Future Industries? I need to stay in the city in case the council needs to contact me." With the trial still commencing, she didn't want to lose the company because she wasn't around to petition for it.

Iroh appeared to be ready for that though. "I will inform the castle you will be in the Fire Nation and anything having to do with the company will be forwarded to you there. Now, will you accept?"

Asami thought about Mako. He was in her past, a chapter she closed. Her father was in that chapter too, and now it was time for her to start a new page. What better place to start a new chapter then a new location?

"I would love to General. And please, call me Asami. If I'm going to be your guest, it's best to be on a first name basis," she winked at him.

She caught his low chuckle and blushed as his breath tickled her cheeks. "Alright Asami, but in turn, call me Iroh, unless you plan on enlisting in the United Forces." She full out laughed at that, stepping out of his embrace, and reached for the handle to her mobile.

"While it's tempted, I don't think you would catch me in those uniforms." She opened the door to her car and grabbed her goggles.

Iroh's face pinched up in a comically childish way as he leaned against the hood of her car. "What's wrong with the uniforms?"

Asami chuckled and snapped on the goggles. "Let's just say they leave a little to be desired." She got in and started the engine. "Are you coming or not?"

The general blinked in confusion then smiled as he understood. He walked around and slipped in beside her. "Where are you taking me Miss Asami?"

"You'll see," she grinned mischievously then stepped on the gas, heading for the docks. She honestly had no idea where her destination was, but she didn't really mind either. She wanted the lightness to last as long as possible, and she had a feeling Iroh was the perfect person for the job.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a review :)**


End file.
